Las Aventuras de Alex y Kotemon
by digimon263oficial
Summary: Historia que narra las Aventuras de Alex y Kotemon, compuesta por los relatos que elaboro para el rol Digimon World de Foros Dz. Apto para todos los públicos
1. Intro

Bueno, esta historia esta elaborada a partir de los relatos que hiré realizando para el rol Digimon World de Foros Dz. En él, nos encontraremos con Alex Akiyama, un jóven de 16, y su compañero digimon, Kotemon. Supongo que cada "capítulo" (si puede denominarseles así) será breve, y no guardará mucha relación con el anterior… Aún así, espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Introducción:<strong>

-"Bienvenido, nuevo Tamer".- dijo una voz lejana. –"Estas aquí para compartir aventuras con tu compañero digimon, así como para servir a la Unión Tamer, y ayudar a que el Mundo Digital sea un lugar mejor…"-

Alex entré abrió los ojos, sin recordar muy bien lo que había pasado. Estaba tranquilamente en su habitación, haciendo los deberes, buscando no se qué en el ordenador –un aparato con el que estaba enormemente agradecido-, y de repente, un flash lo cegó todo. Luego pudo apreciar una plaza, y una figura que se acercaba a él. Volvió a desfallecer.

Abró los ojos por completo. Se incorporó bruscamente y se sacudió el polvo de la camisa. Se puso una mano sobre la frente, para evitar que la luz del sol le cegara, y observó el lugar. Se encontraba en una pequeña habitación, en la cual sólo se encontraba la cama en la que había estado tumbado, y un escritorio con su correspondiente silla. No sabía dónde se encontraba. No había estado allí en su vida. Lo habían arrastrado hasta allí desde una plaza. De eso estaba convencido.

Buscó el origen de la voz, pero no encontró a nadie. La habitación estaba aparentemente vacía.

-"¿Qué ha pasado?"- se preguntó el jóven. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Alguién estaba abriendo la puerta.

Adoptó posición de combate. Llevaba años haciendo kárate, aunque nunca lo había usado en defensa propia.

La puerta se abrió por completo, y la criatura más extraña que había visto en su vida entró en la estancia.

-Vaya, parece que ya te has despertado. Te estaba esperando.- dijo aquel enigmatico ser.-

Alex analizó a aquella criatura: Era de baja estatura, alrededor del metro veinte, metro veinticinco. Llevaba puesto un traje tradicional japonés, parecido a los que llevaban los samurais, que no le tapaba ni su cola, ni sus dos patas, que terminaban en unas afiladas garrras. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara, desde la que asomaban dos cuernos y unos inquietantes ojos amarillos.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Alex, confuso. Cada vez entendía menos…

-Soy Kotemon. Tu compañero digimon.- respondió la criatura.- Y tú eres mi tamer.-

Alex recordó entonces aquella voz lejana que le había llamado…

-¿Compañero digimon? ¿Pero que es un digimon?-

-Ay, cuanto te queda por aprender…- respondió Kotemon, condescendientemente.- Los digimon somos las criaturas que habitamos el Mundo Digital.-

Alex volvió a acordarse de su llamada… Debía proteger el Mundo Digital… A él siempre le habían molestado de forma desmedida las injusticias. Si se había apuntado a kárate era para proteger a los más débiles…

-¿Vas comprendiendo?- preguntó Kotemon, acercandose más a él.

Alex ladeó la cabeza. No sabía muy bien qué decir.

-Más o menos.- respondió el joven, al fin.- Me voy haciendo una idea.-

-Así me gusta.- dijo Kotemon, sentandose en la cama.

Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara. Alex lo hizo. No parecía que la criatura tuviera malas intenciones.

-¿Qué es un tamer?- preguntó. Al fin y al cabo, si iba a ser uno de ellos, tendría que saber quienes son, y cuales eran sus funciones.

-Son humanos que, elegidos por entidades superiores, vienen al Mundo Digital. Para poder sobrevivir aquí, necesitan un compañero digimon.- hizo una breve pausa.-¡ Y yo soy el tuyo!- exclamó todo emocionado. –No hay muchos tamers que tengan un Kotemon como compañero, así que puedes considerte afortunado.-

-¿Entonces tú me has elegido a mí?- preguntó el chaval, aún más confuso.

-Sí y no.- contestó Kotemon.- Estabamos destinados a estar juntos… Y ahora, por fin estamos aquí, reuinidos… Llevaba esperando este momento desde que era un Kapurimon…-

-¿Kapurimon?-

-Sí, Kapurimon. Mi etapa Baby. Ahora estoy en mi etapa Child.- explicó Kotemon.- Los digimons digievolucionamos, ¿sabes?-

-No, no tenía ni idea.-

-Y con tu ayuda, podré digievolucionar aun más.- exclamó Kotemon, eufórico.- Aunque para eso tendrás que subir de rango…-

-¿Rango?-

-Sí. Ahora eres un Tamer de Rango Amateur. Si completamos Quest, y demás, ascenderemos de rango.-

-Ahh.- Alex soltó un bufido. Comenzaba a comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque era la situación más extraña en la que se había visto envuelto.

-Bueno, descansa. Mañana es tu primer día ofical como Tamer, y tenemos que completar una Quest.-

-¿Tan pronto?-

-¿No pensarás quedarte aquí de brazos cruzados? Con la ilusión que me hacia a mí hacer una Quest… Mi primera Quest… Aunque es de Rango D, así que no será muy complicada.-

-Está bien.-

-Seguro que será muy divertido. Si quieres algo,m estoy en el cuarto de al lado.-

Entonces, Kotemon se marchó, dejando solo a Alex. Le entró un repentino sueño. Mañana sería un gran día, se iba a extrenar como tamer… debía de ser todo un orgullo para él…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nota:<strong>

Bueno: Alex acaba de llegar al Mundo Digital y se acaba de encontrar con Kotemon… Me encanta la personalidad de este digimon…

Una breve explicación: las quest son retos para los tamers, que hay en el rol.

Espero que les haya gustado, y que comenten. No tardaré en subir el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Cap 1: Niñeros por un día

Bueno, este Capítulo 1, esta elaborado para cumplir mi primera Quest en el rol. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Niñeros por un día<strong>

A primera hora de la mañana, Kotemon entró en la habitación, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible…

Se sentó en la cama, dónde Alex aún yacía, profundamente dormido. Su respiración y sus leves ronquidos eran lo único que se oía.

-Buenos días Alex.- susurró Kotemon al oido de su tamer. Éste permaneció imperturbable.- Buenos días Alex.- volvió a susurrar, levemente el digimon. - ¡Buenos días Alex!- terminó gritando, perdiendo la paciencia.

Alex se despertó de un brinco y observó como los ojos amarillos de Kotemon le observaban, curioso.

El digimon se levantó, y encendió la luz. Alex fue incorporandose paulatinamente. Contempló la sobria habitación en la que se encontraba. Aún seguía sorprendido por los sucesos que habían acontecido el día anterior. Pero debía sobreponerse y continuar. Seguro que aquello sería una aventura: su aventura.

Kotemon subió la persiana, y la luz natural invadió la estancia. Acto seguido, el digimon apagó la luz. Alex se acercó a la ventanuca del cuarto. Por las mañanas, le gustaba apreciar la vista desde su cuarto. Sin embargo, aquel paisaje era desconocido para él. Afuera, se encontraba una gran plaza abarrotada de gente, tanto humanios, como digimons. En el centro de la misma, había un par de círculos concéntricos, que se iluminaban de vez en cuando, adquiriendo una tonalidad azul celeste.

-Es la Plaza de File City.- le informó Kotemon.

-¿Ciudad File?-

-Sí. Es la capital, por decirlo de alguna forma, de la Isla File, el lugar dónde nos encontramos ahora mismo.- informó a su compañero.

-Recuerdo haber estado en la plaza… pero…- no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, y esperaba que Kotemon le diera una respuesta.-

-Los Tamers vienen a través del portal que hay en la plaza.- le explicó Kotemon. – Tú también.- hizo una breve pausa.- Pero el viaje te sobrepasó y te desmayaste justo cuando iba a recibirte.- agachó la cabeza. Parecía decepcionado.- ¡Yo que iba todo ilusionado a darte un abrazo!- exclamó, de pronto.

Entones comprendió que había pasado. Aunque seguía sin saber quien era aquella voz lejana que lo llamaba. No era la voz de Kotemon, de eso estaba convencido.

-Será mejor que salgamos ya, tenemos una quest que cumplir. Desayunaremos por el camino.-

-¿Me podrías explicar un poco mejor en que consiste la quest, por favor?- pidió Alex, encarecidamente. Ya que no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo, quería saber al menos en que iba a consistir.

-Pues es bastante simple, ya que es una quest de rango D: vamos a ocuparnos de los bebés de la guardería.- explicó Kotemon. – La Tamer encargada de la guardería, Sarah Cavallari, ha salido a ver a su hijo; y nos toca a nosotros realizar su trabajo.-

-¿Nos han encargado esta Quest a nosotros específicamente?- preguntó Alex, interesado.

-Claro que no.- contestó Kotemon.- Yo he ido a solicitar una Quest, y sólo me han dejado coger esa, ya que no había hecho ninguna hasta ahora.-

-La falta de experiencia es lo que tiene.- comentó Alex, algo desanimado.

-¡Pues habrá que ganarla!- exclamó kotemon, tratando de subir la moral a su compañero.- Además, si la contemplamos satisfactoriamente, recibiremos una jugosa recompensa.- dijo, haciendose el interesante.

-¿Qué recompensa?- preguntó Alex, algo más emocionado.

-Unos cuantos Bits.- respondió Kotemon.

-¿Bits?- preguntó el joven. No tenía ni la más remota idea de a qué se refería.

-La moneda del mundo digital. Sin bits, no vamos a ninguna parte. Así que será mejor que cumplamos la misión sin ningún inconveniente.- dicho esto, Kotemon agarró a Alex por la manga de su camisa, y le arrastró fuera de la habitación, rumbo a la guardería. Había una quest que completar.

—Shhhh —susurró Elecmon mientras daba pasitos pequeños y ligeros. Sarah acababa de marcharse y los bebés dormían; Alex y Kotemon lo siguieron intentando ser tanto o más silenciosos que él—. Estaré limpiando la cocina, ustedes pueden aguardar a los niños para cudarlos mientras juegan. Pronto terminará la siesta de los pequeños, pero no nos gusta despertarlos. Ellos solitos se levantan —los miró por sobre el hombro—. A veces lloran, prepárense bien —dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa, pero cansada.

Elecmon les dejó solos en la enorme sala principal de la guardería. Estaba repleta de cunas y sillitas en las que los bebes digimons descansaban plácidamente. En el centro de la misma, se encontraban, dispersos sin ningún orden aparente, toda clase de juguetes: desde sonajeros para los más pequeños, hasta cochecitos y muñecos para los más mayores.

Kotemon miró a su compañero, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Habrá que esperar a que los bebés se despierten, tal y como nos indicó Elecmon.- comentó Kotemon, tratando de no elevar demasiado el tono.

Alex hizo un gesto afirmativo. Tenía curiosidad por saber que clase de digimons se encontraban en las cunas, pero sabía que no debía acercarse bruscamente.

Avanzaron hasta el centro de la sala, procurando no pisar ninguno de los juguetes.

-¿Y qué hacemos mientras están durmiendo?- preguntó Kotemon, algo aburrido.

-Siempre puedes ponerte a jugar con estos juguetes.- dijo Alex, señalando un pequeño camión que se encontraba junto a su compañero.

La máscara de Kotemon no permitía vislumbrar la sonrisa que él esbozaba. Estaba de lo más contento por haber encontrado a alguien como Alex. Todavía no le conocía, pero sabía que se llevarían bien: de eso estaba convencido.

Alex estiró el brazo para alcanzar el camión de juguete. Jamás había jugado con ninguno cuando era pequeño: no le iban mucho los coches; pero sentía curiosidad. No se imaginaba que hubiera esa clase de juguetes en el Mundo Digital.

Apoyó el camión en el suelo, y lo hizo rodar. El juguete salió disparado: debía de haber activado alguna clase de mecanismo. Se chocó contra una de las paredes de la estancia.

Rezaron porque ninguno de los bebés se despertara. Mas no tuvieron suerte.

Alex se acercó a recoger el camión, y observó, desde dónde se encontraba, como uno de los bebes digimons iba abriendo paulatinamente los ojos. Era la cosa más bonita que había visto en su vida. Era como una bola de algodón, una maraña de pelo blanco, el cual le tapaba todo el rostro salvo sus dos grandes ojos negros, y las orejas moradas que salían desde la parte superior de su cabeza.

El bebé se dispuso a llorar, y Alex lo cogió, con sumo cuidado, y lo apretó, suavemente, contra su pecho, para evitar que lo hicieran.

Kotemon se acercó para contemplar al bebé.

-Es un Yuramon.- informó a su compañero.

Entonces, Elecmon asomó la cabeza desde la cocina.

-Os he dicho que no despertaraís a los bebés.- les recriminó Elecmon.- Tratad de hacer menos ruido a partir de ahora. Y esperad a que el resto se despierte…-

Pero era muy tarde. Un Botamon empezó a llorar, llenando la habitación de burbujas. Pronto los otros bebes le siguieron Elecmon les miró con desaprobación.

-¡Se los advertí! Ahora ustedes deberán calmarlos...

Mientras Elecmon salía de la habitación alguien rió maliciosamente. Pero no supieron quien.

Obviando este último dato; Kotemon corrió a atender al Botamon que se encontraba llorando. Parecía que alguien le había quitado el chupete.

Kotemon, con cuidado, se lo volvió a poner en la boca, y le dejó de nuevo, tranquilamente en su cuna. Entonces se dirigió a ver al restó de bebés que estaban llorando.

Alex dejó a Yuramon en su cuna con uno de los juguetes, para que se entretuviera, y se fue a ayudar a su compañero.

-Estos Leafmon de aquí quieren jugar.- le comentó Kotemon a su tamer, mientras sacaba a los tres bebés de la cuna.

-Pues dales una pelotita de esas que hay allí.- dijo, señalando al suelo.- Y que jueguen.-

El digimon alcanzó la pelotita y se la pasó a uno de los Leafmon. Los tres digimon se pusieron a jugar tan contentos y dejaron de armar jaleo.

-No sé si es buena idea que jueguen con la pelota aquí. Quizás deberían salir fuera.- dijo Kotemon, manifestando sus dudas a su compañero.-

-De fuera nada, que luego cogen frío y enferman.- exclamó Elecmon desde la cocina.

Entonces, la guardería volvió a estar aparentemente tranquila. Algunos bebes todavía seguían durmiendo, otros, como los Leafmon, jugaban apaciblemente, mientras que los más pequeños, como los Yuramon, se entretenían tranquilamente ellos solitos en sus cunas.

Kotemon se sentó en el suelo, derrangado. No era que no le gustasen los niños, sino que no era la clase de Quest que se había imaginado. Esperaba que, cuando acabaran, les dieran otra más emocionante.

Alex le imitó y se sentó a su lado. Parecía que iban a tener un momento de paz, por fin, siempre y cuando nada ni nadie alterase la situación actual, cosa impensable para el chico. Sabía que dentro de nada, otro bebé se despertaría y comenzaría a llorar, o alguno tendría hambre o sed… Era una tarea de lo más sacrificada. No entendía como Elecmon podía aguantarles durante todo el día, todos los días.

- Tontos... - dijo una vocecilla.

Los Leafmon los buscaron con ojos llorosos. Alguien les había robado su pelota. Y era el travieso Yaamon. Posiblemente el mismo que había hecho llorar a los bebes.

Kotemon se dirigió rápidamente a devolverles la pelota a los Leafmon, dispuesto a consolarlos. Mientras, Alex, montó en cólera con este descubrimiento, y se dirigió a hablar con el Yaamon.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le preguntó, clavandole la mirada. Se notaba que, a diferencia del resto de bebés, él no era nada inocente.

-Nada.- respondió el Yaamon, mirando para otro lado.-

-Entonces… ¿por qué molestas a tus compañeros?- preguntó Alex, en mal tono. No soportaba a los abusones. Ni ningún tipo de injusticia. Iba a cortar aquello de raíz.

Elecmon asomó su cabecilla por le marco de la puerta de la cocina. Sabía que aquello iba a pasar. A Yaamon le encantaba hacer aquella clase de jugarretas y sacar a los demás de quicio. En el año que llevaba allí, ni la propia Sarah, ni él mismo, habían conseguido domarlo.

-Yo no he sido.- se limitó a responder el Yaamon.-

Aquella respuesta irritó a un más a Alex.

Elecmon hizo un gesto con una de sus patas, llamando a Alex a la cocina.

-Contente.- le dijo.-

-Pero…- reclamó el joven.

-Una de las cosas que se puede aprender de esta clase de quest es la importancia de la paciencia.-

En eso tenía razón.

-Aun así, no puedo permitir que maltrate al resto.- explicó Alex.- Ahora es pequeño, pero cuando crezca, será un monstruo.-

-Los de la familia Nightmare Soldiers siempre son digimons complicados.- comentó Elecmon. -¿Sabes lo que le pasó a ese Yaamon?-

Alex negó con la cabeza.

-Su tamer le abandonó por un digimon más fuerte.-

-¿Se puede hacer algo así?-

-No esta permitido, pero él lo hizo. Y desde entonces Yaamon no ha vuelto a ser el mismo… Por eso no soy muy duro con él.-

-Gracias por tu consejo, Elecmon.-

Entonces, se acercó a hablar de nuevo con Yaamon, el cual se encontraba totalmente marginado, en un rincón de la estancia.

- Hola.- dijo Alex, agachandose, para mirar frnete a frente a Yaamon. –Siento haberte tratado así antes.- añadió.- "Aunque eso no te exculpa."- pensó el chaval.

Yaamon reusó a mirarle directamente a los ojos. No le gustaba la presencia de humanos. Ni si quiera de Sarah.

-¿Por qué no vas a jugar con los Leafmon?- preguntó Alex. –Seguro que pasais un buen rato.-

-No quiero.-

-Oh, venga ya.- exclamó el humano.- No me digas que esa actitud de enfadado con el mundo es lo mejor. Mira allí.- dijo, señalando a Kotemon, quien se encontraba jugando con los Leafmon. Habían dejado la pelota a un lado, y entre todos colocaban bloques de lego en lo que parecía, o trataba de ser un castillo. – Ve, te lo pasarás bien.-

-No me quieren allí.- respondió el Yaamon, tratando de evitar derramar una lágrima.- Y menos después de lo que les he hecho.-

-No te preocupes por eso. A los jóvenes no les cuesta perdonar: olvidan las cosas rápido.- dijo, tratando de animar al Yaamon.- Y, si no, siempre puedes jugar conmigo.-

El Yaamon le miró fijamente a los ojos. No estaba preparado para entablar amistad con ningún humano, pero podría dar una oportunidad a los Leafmon.

Acto seguido, se marchó sin decirle nada. Elecmon se acercó a él.

-Parece que has seguido mi consejo.-

-Más o menos.- respondió el chico.

-Podeís iros ya. Sarah está a punto de llegar, y tendreís otras cosas que hacer.- le informó Elecmon. – Eso sí, espero que vengais algún otro día a la guardería. Sarah y yo necesitamos algún que otro descanso de vez en cuando.-

-Dalo por hecho.- contestó energicamente. Hizo un gesto a Kotemon, indicandoles que se iban ya. Este se negó al principio, afirmando que quería quedarse un poco más con los Leafmon; pero al final el cansancio le pudo y, tras despedirse de los bebés, y de Elecmon, se marcharon. Kotemon había tenido una gran idea, pero debían darse prisa si querían realizarla a tiempo…

Kotemon entró en un enorme edificio, dejando a Alex en la puerta. Tardó un cuarto de hora en salir.

-Nos he inscrito en el coliseo.- dijo, orgulloso.

-¿Qué has hecho qué?-

-Inscribirnos en el coliseo. Así, libraremos un combate, bueno, lo haré yo bajo tu tutela. Mañana nos llegará una carta, indicando cuál será el ring, y nuestro oponente.-

-Entiendo…- se limitó a contestar Alex. –Por cierto, ¿no nos iban a pagarpor realizar la quest?-7

-Sí.- contestó Kotemon.- Supongo que cuando llegué Sarah, esta se encargará de hacernos llegar los bits. Seguramente vía carta.-

-¿Aquí se usan mucho las cartas, no?-

-La verdad es que sí. El sistema de correo digital es muy eficiente.-

Cada vez entendía menos de aquel extraño mundo, pero su primer día en el Mundo Digital no le había ido nada ñana recibirian la carta del coliseo. No tenía ni idea de a quién se iban a enfrentar, pero trataría de hacerlo frente lo mejor posible.

* * *

><p>Al final me dieron 100 puntos de 100 en esta quest (se valora la narrativa, el realismo, la interpretación, y el desarrollo) Fue todo un éxito.<p> 


	3. Cap 2: Bears

Bueno, esta es la segunda Quest de Rango D que completo satisfactoriamente.

**Capítulo 2: Bears**

Aquella mañana les llegó a su domicilio, en la cual se les especificaba cual sería su siguiente Quest.

-Parece que se trata de un robo.- comentó Alejandro tras leer detenidamente la carta.- Aunque no entiendo muy bien por qué demonios alguien iba a aquerer robar una gorra.-

-Las gorras de los Bearmon son exclusivas. Quizás por eso las han robado.-

-No lo sé. Pongamonos en marcha, y lo averiguaremos.-

Kotemon hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, y ambos se dirigieron a hablar con la víctima del robo…

* * *

><p>Un joven castaño conversaba con un pequeño osezno a mitad de alguna explanada de File City. Estaba inclinado levemente hacia adelante observando con detenimiento al Digimon, quien pocos minutos atrás había parado de llorar ante, aparentemente, las reconfortantes palabras del Tamer.<p>

— Entonces, ¿ustedes me ayudarán a encontrarla? —el Bearmon se veía bastante deprimido en ese momento, pero a él había llegado un suave atisbo de esperanza al haberse topado con aquel benevolente Tamer y su compañero Kotemon. El de cabellos marrones asintió con una sonrisa, y el mamífero digital procedió a enseñarle una fotografía. — Mi gorra es así, morada. Lleva la leyenda 'Bears' al frente —la imagen que Alex con cuidado había tomado mostraba al pequeño oso posando en ella y, en efecto, ahí estaba la susodicha gorra.

— No te preocupes pequeño, la traeremos de vuelta —el castaño acarició la cabeza del oso antes de enfrascarse en la búsqueda de tan preciado objeto.

Alex hizo una seña a Kotemon, indicandole que era hora de marcharse: tenían un ladrón que encontrar. Aun no entendía que de especial tenía una gorra, para que alguien quisiera robarla, pero tenía que encontrarla y eso haría: ayudaría a aquel Bearmon costara lo que costase.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?- preguntó Kotemon. Seguía algo decepcionado: otra vez, se les había asignado una Quest en la que la posibilidad de acción era bastante remota.-

-Pues el robo fue en la Plaza File, ¿no? Deberíamos dirigirnos allí, para conseguir algo de información.-

Kotemon hizo un gesto afirmativo, y se pusieron en camino.

La plaza aquel día estaba especialmente alborotada. Los tamer y sus compañeros digimons no paraban de ir y venir: parecían especialmente atareados. Kotemon oteó el horizonte, buscando a alguien que postase aquella gorra tan característica. Pero el tumulto era tal, que no fue más que un infructuoso intento.

-Bearmon indicó que le robaron la gorra mientras estaba caminando despreocupadamente por la plaza, de camino a casa. Alguien le abordó, y se escabulló entre el tumulto.- pensó Alex, en alto.

-Será mejor que preguntar a los transeuntes. Si hay suerte, a lo mejor han visto algo.- respondió Kotemon al circunloquio de su tamer.

Se acercaron a diferentes tamer que pasaban por allí, sin embargo, ninguno se digno a responderles, o a lo sumo, les decían:

-"Lo siento, tengo prisa."-

Cuando ya se estaban desesperando, una Floramon se acercó a ellos, y les dijo:

-Yo creo que he visto algo, aunque no estoy muy segura.-

-No te preocupes, todo lo que nos puedas decir, nos ayudará.- dijo Kotemon, mientras cogía de sus tallos a Floramon.

-"¿Estará ligando con ella?"- se preguntó Alex. –"No, no lo creo".- La verdad era que Alex era algo reacio a los temas del amor, pese a tener dieciseis años. –"¿Qué edad tendría Kotemon?"- él siempre había pensado que tendría unos diez años, o así. Para el, todavía era un crío. Cuando tuviera ocasión, se lo preguntaría.

— Ayer asistí a una batalla de Coliseo —mencionó Floramon, sutilmente ruborizada por el contacto que el practicante de kendo había tenido con ella. Retiró los tallos que fungían de manos y continuó su explicación. — Vi a muchos, tanto humanos y Digimon, portar gorras. Seguramente porque hizo mucho sol ayer, pero quizás alguno de los espectadores traía la gorra que ustedes buscan —

Tras la explicación de lo que había visto, se retiró de la escena. Alex alzó la vista al cielo, el astro rey estaba en lo alto y hacía bastante calor, al igual que el día anterior. Lo único que podían suponer es que en el Coliseo habría, nuevamente, un desfile de gorras en las cabezas de los espectadores. No les quedaba más que comprobar si alguna llevaba el lema 'Bears'.

Se dirigieron, raudos y veloces, hacia el coliseo: no tenían ni un segundo que perder.

Cuando llegaron, ya era media tarde, y las batallas del coliseo acaban de terminar. Una multitud salía del mismo. La mayor parte de ellos, llevaban puesto gorras, todas ellas diferentes: unas azules, otras amarillas, y otras rojas, cada una con formas y tamaños distintos, con todo tipo de accesorios y logotipos escritos en ellas.

-Aúpame para que pueda ver si alguna tiene el logotipo "Bears".- le indicó Kotemon a su compañero. Éste asintió y subió a Kotemon a hombros. El digimon se puso el brazo sobre su máscara, para evitar que el sol le cegara. La verdad era que aquel día, el sol lucía de forma especial, y el calor en aquel luga rozaba lo insoportable, lo cual daba aun más sentido a la versión de Floramon. Seguro que las batallas de hoy había terminado tan rápido por eso.

-Avanza un poco: por aquí no hay nadie que lleve esa gorra.- informó Kotemon a su tamer.

-Sí.- respondió Alex, algo abrumado por el peso de su compañero. Pese al hacer kárate, estaba un poco flojucho: quizás se debería entrenar el también en el Banchou's Dojo, si el león le dejaba.

Se introdujo aun más entre el tumulto.

-¿Alguien ha visto a alguien que lleve una gorra en la que ponga "Bears"?- comenzó a gritar Kotemon, lo más alto que pudo.

Pese a que su estridente grito podía escucharse medio kilometro a la redonda, nadie se digno a responderles. De nuevo, todos estaban demasiado ocupados como para detenerse a hablar con alguien.

-Tú sigue avanzando, que yo sigo preguntando.- dijo Kotemon, con autoridad.

-"No creo que esta sea la técnica más adecuada, pero bueno…"- pensó Alex para sí mismo.

Haciendo caso a su compañero, Alex continuó su travesía entre la multitud. Nadie parecía hacerles demasiado caso, lo que enfurecía a Kotemon. Alguien tenía que haber visto algo. Estaba convencido.

Llegaron a la entrada del coliseo. Unos Guardomons custodiaban la entrada al mismo. Alex se acercó ellos.

-Perdonad, ¿habeís visto a alguien con una gorra en la que pone "Bears"?- preguntó el joven tamer.

-La verdad es que sí.- contestó el de la derecha.

-Un digimon que se marchó antes de que se marchó antes de que comenzara la última batalla de la tarde, llevaba una gorra de esas características puesta.-

— Era un Commandramon si mi memoria no me falla el que la llevaba —informó el Digimon que custodiaba la entrada al Coliseo. Alex volteó a ver a Kotemon con un semblante de plena duda en su rostro, no tenía ni la mínima idea de la apariencia que tenía el Digimon nombrado por la máquina. El pequeño vestido de kendo tendría que explicarle o encargarse él mismo de la búsqueda. — Es todo lo que sé —finalizó.

Ambos agradecieron al Guardromon su tiempo y comenzaron a alejarse del lugar de las batallas. Sabían quién traía una gorra parecida a la que buscaban, pero la incógnita era, ¿en dónde iban a encontrarlo?

Se pararon en un banco de la plaza para reflexionar sobre su plan de actuación.

-¿Por qué estabas tan preocupado cuando mencionaron a Commandramon?- preguntó Alex a su compañero.-¿Es que lo conoces?-

-No, para nada. La verdad es que nunca he visto ninguno en persona. Lo que me asustan son sus habilidades. Dicen que puede camuflarse en el entorno, por lo que nos va a costar muchísimo encontrarle.-

Alex asintió, entendiendo lo que su compañero quería decirle.

-Reconstruyamos los hechos: Bearmon fue asaltado en la Plaza File. El Commandramon se ocultó en el coliseo durante un periodo de tiempo relativamente largo, esperando a que Bearmon abandonara la plaza… ¿no?- Kotemon movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, repasando mentalmente los hechos que narraba su compañero.- Si tú fueras el ladrón, Kotemon, ahora que ya ha pasado el peligro, ¿a dónde irías?-

-A mí casa, quizás.-

-Eso no me sirve…- dijo, mientras pensaba una respuesta más factible. No la encontró. Sin embargo, otra pregunta le vino a la cabeza.- Hay una pregunta que no nos hemos planteado, Kotemon: ¿y si Bearmon conoce a Commandramon?-

-A lo mejor sí.- respondió el pequeño samurai.- Será mejor que vayamos a preguntarle.-

Sin perder más tiempo, se levantaron del banco y pusieron rumbo hacia el punto en el que se habían reunido con Bearmon.

Apenas tardaron unos minutos en llegar. Cuando Bearmon los vio, se acercó a ellos rápidamente, en busca de buenas noticias.

-¿Habéis encontrado ya mi gorra?- preguntó el joven osezno, ilusionado.

-La verdad es que no.- contestó Kotemon rápidamente. Al joven osezno se le escapó una lágrima...

-Pero tenemos noticias. Sabémos quien es el ladrón: un Commandramon. ¿No conocerás a ninguno?-

— No —dio una rotunda negación meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro. Al Tamer y su compañero se les escapó un suspiro, estaban al borde de fastidiarse por no encontrar un camino claro. — Sin embargo, —Bearmon continuó hablando al cabo de unos segundos, esto llamó notablemente la atención del par — no es mi amigo ni nada parecido, pero he visto a un Commandramon visitar a Gaomon. —

— ¿Y quién es ese Gaomon? —inmediatamente el espadachín lo abordó con la pregunta.

— Es mi vecino —mencionó. — Seguido veo desde mi pórtico que un Commandramon lo visita, y duran horas en su casa. ¿Creen que él sea el ladrón? ¿Por qué lo haría? —el oso gris estaba consternado, ¿quién querría robarle su preciada gorra?

— No lo sabemos, ¿por qué no nos llevas a tu casa? Ahí veremos qué hacer —sugirió Akiyama, sonriéndole al Bearmon para que con eso su preocupación aminorara.

Bearmon les condujo inmediatamente a su barrio, con intención de aclarar la situación. Era un vecindario bastante modesto, pero parecía un lugar acogedor.

-Ésta es mi casa.-les indicó Bearmon.-Y esa de allí es la casa de Gaomon.-

Ambos contemplaron la casa del joven osezno. Era idéntica a la de Gaomon. Eran pequeñas viviendas de ladrillo azul, y tejado al estilo japonés, con tejas de color verde esmeralda. Presentaban un aspecto algo desgastado, seguramente por el paso de los años; lo cual las daba un aire rústico a ambas.

Se dirigieron a la entrada, y llamaron a la puerta. Apenas tardaron un segundo en abrirles. Un digimon con un espeso pelaje azul les recibió. Se encontraba con sus enromes guantes de boxeo agarrando la puerta, nervioso.

-Buenos días Gaomon.-le saludó Bearmon. Gaomon le devolvió el saludo, agitando uno de sus guantes de boxeo.-Estos son Alex y kotemon, los tamers encargados de investigar la desaparición de mi gorra.-

Gaomon asintió levemente.

-¿QUién es, Gaomon?- preguntó una voz, procedente de una sala no muy lejana.

-Commandramon, nos han descubierto.- se limitó a contestar.-Esta aquí Bearmon.-

Se oyó un ruido brusco, como el de un cuerpo muy pesado levantándose. Acto seguido, Commandramon hizo acto de presencia, personándose ante ellos, corriendo apresuradamente hasta posicionarse al lado de Gaomon.

Alex se sorprendió al observar el rostro del recién llegado. Era bastante alto, sacándole una cabeza a Kotemon. llevaba puesto un traje militar, que contrastaba con su piel moteada, que adoptaba diversas tonalidades de azul. Tal y como le había indicado Kotemon, ese digimon no tendría ninguna dificultad para camuflarse.

-Hola.-saludó inocentemente Commandramon.- Será mejor que paséis al salón, para que podamos explicároslo todo.

-Por aquí, por favor.-les indicó Gaomon.

Avanzaron por el angosto pasillo y giraron a la derecha, dónde se encontraba el salón. Era una sala bastante amplia, sobre todo comparada con el estrecho pasillo; pero que estaba escasamente amueblada. Apenas había una estantería, una lámpara colgada del techo, y una mesa baja; alrededor de la cual había desperdigados por el suelo un par de cojines.

-¡Mi gorra!-exclamó Bearmon al observar su gorra encima de la mesa.

-¡Ajá!-gritó Kotemon.-Así que fuiste tú quien la robaste.-dijo, señalando a Commandramon.-Y tú eres su cómplice.-exclamó de nuevo, esta vez señalando a Gaomon.

-Deja que se expliquen.-dijo Alex, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su compañero.

-Tomad asiento.-indicó Gaomon, señalando a los cojines que había desperdigados por el suelo. Le obedecieron sin rechistar.

-Comenzaré yo.-dijo Commandramon, aclarandose la garganta.-Yo robé la gorra de Bearmon, a petición de Gaomon, pero no fue para cometer una mala acción, os lo aseguro. Solamente se la quité, y me ocultñe en el coliseo hasta que pude llegar sano y salvo aquí, sin que Bearmon me descubriera.-

-Para comprender por qué le pedí a Commandramon este pequeño favor...-prosiguió Gaomon, dispuesto a contar la verdad.-deberéis saber que dentro de dos semanas es el cumpleaños de Bearmon.-Los ojos del osezno se iluminaron. Parecía intuir lo que Gaomon iba a decir.-Como podéis observar, su gorra ya esta bastante vieja y , tomando la gorra entre sus guantes. Se la pasó a Bearmon, para que se la pusiera.-Así que, decidí comprarle una nueva. No te preocupes Bearmon, la nueva gorra también iba a tener el logotipo de "Bears". Sin embargo, no sabía la talla, y con lo cabezón que es Bearmon, necesitaba saberla.-hizo una breve pausa.-Así que, como no podía pedirle la gorra, porque descubriría mis intenciones, pedí a mi amigo Commandramon que la robara.-

-¿Has hecho todo eso por mí?-preguntó Bearmon. Aunque aquella pregunta no necesitaba respuesta. Se acercó a Gaomon y lo abrazó. Las lágrimas corrían por la mejillas del osezno como un ría que iba a desembocar al mar.

Tras pasar unos minutos abrazados, el osezno se dirigió al tamer y a su compañero.

-Muchas gracias chicos. Al final resultó que sólo querían prepararme una sorpresa. Siento haberos hecho perder el tiempo.-

-No te preocupes. Nos alegramos de que al final no haya sido nada.-contestó Alex, contento por el final feliz que había adoptado la quest.-No os molestamos más. Si necesitáis cualquier otra cosa, no dudéis en avisarnos.-

Gaomon les acompaño a la puerta, y abandonaron la morada del pequeño boxeador.

-Al final sólo se la habían quitado para hacerle un regalo...-comentó Kotemon.-Tenía las esperanzas de poder enfrentarme al ladrón, o algo.

Otra vez será.-respondió Alex. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que tenía algo que preguntarle a su compañero...-Kotemon... ¿qué hacías ligando con aquella Floramon? ¿Es que te gusta, o algo?

A través de la máscara que envolvía el rostro de su compañero, Alex pudo apreciar una sonrisa pícara por parte de Kotemon.

-Eso nunca lo sabrás Alex... Nunca lo sabrás...-

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí termina el relato. No saqué una puntuación perfecta, peor un 81 de 100 no está mal. Espero que les haya gustado xD<p>

Nos leemos

Digimon263


	4. Cap 4: Cupid's Love

Buff, con la cantidad de quest decentes y aprobadas que tengo para postear, y no he actualizado. Hay cosa que, o bien por no ser relevancia, o por las diferencia de narración, problemas de realismo y victorias con default no publicaré, aunque haré mención a ellas.

Esta vez traigo la quest especial de San Valentín: Cupid's Love

**Quest Especial: Cupid's Love [D]**

Mientras los Tamers reían, jugaban o, en su defecto, huían despavoridos de los Puttimon, la figura de otro bebé ángel un poco más grande los observaba, con tristeza en sus ojos. Cupimon suspiró y alzó el vuelo, rondando las calles sin un rumbo aparente. Su aleteo decaído atrajo la atención del chico de cabello castaño, que alzó su vista al momento que el ángel pasaba por al lado de él y se elevaba, cambiando a otra dirección.

**Momentos antes…**

-Buenos días.- dijo Kotemon, levantando a Alex de la cama. -¿Sabes qué día es hoy?- le preguntó.

Alex se desperezó, incorporándose lentamente.

-No lo sé. ¿Miércoles?- respondió él. Por las mañanas solía estar bastante espeso.

-Hoy es 14 de Febrero.- respondió el pequeño samurai morado.

-Ahh…- murmuró el muchacho, poco ilusionado con aquel tema. El siempre había pasado de los amores y cosas por el estilo. Para él, cuando se celebraba aquella festividad en el Mundo Humano, nunca pasaba nada bueno. -¿Y qué?-

-¿Esa es tu respuesta? Deberías estar más ilusionado.- le contestó Kotemon, decepcionado. Su expresión tornó más seria, aunque Alex no pudo apreciarlo, debido a la máscara que lucía su compañero.

-¿Es qué acaso se celebra aquí también el día de San Valentín?- preguntó el joven. Se esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, por supuesto, pero quería que su compañero le explicase el por qué tanto jolgorio y alboroto.

-En efecto.- respondió Kotemon, con cierto retitín. – Y se celebra a lo grande. Los Puttimon invaden la ciudad, repartiendo alegría, y haciendo toda clase de trastadas. Y los tamer debemos vigilarles para que no se pasen de la raya.-

-¿Es una especie de misión?-

-Podría decirse que sí. Así que venga. Levántate, desayuna algo, y nos vamos a ver cómo esta el panorama.-

Alex obedeció, y realizó lo más rápido que pudo dichas actividades. No sabía quienes eran los Puttimon, pero estaba deseoso de conocerles. Sin embargo, no estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea de celebrar San Valentín, pero que se le iba a hacer. Pasaría de todo, tal y como hacía en el Mundo Real.

Nada más salir de su residencia, pudieron notar el alboroto. Miles de pequeños digimons blancos, como bolas de algodón con alas, volaban de aquí para allá, sin un rumbo fijo.

-Esos son los Puttimon.- indicó Kotemon, señalandoles con su espada de Kendo.

-No parecen muy traviesos. Seguro que no son tan terribles como dices.-

-Eso es porque todavía no les has visto en acción.-

Observaron como un pequeño grupo de Puttimon se reunían formado un círculo, no muy lejos de ellos.

-Esos deben de estar tramando algo malo. Vamos a advertirles para que no hagan de las suyas.-

Entonces Kotemon comenzó a caminar hacia los bebés, con paso firme y decidido. Pese a que Alex no se imaginaba cómo aquellas criaturas tan inocentes podían causar tantos estragos, no le quedó más remedio que seguir a su compañero.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- preguntó el pequeño dragón morado, con tono acusador.

Los Puttimon echaron a volar, huyendo despavoridos. Entonces pudieron vislumbrar lo figura de un pequeño ángel deambulando por allí. Presentaba un gran parecido con los Puttimon, así que Alex dedujo que se trataba de parte de la línea evolutiva de los mismos. Sin embargo, no sabía de que digimon se trataba.

-¿Quién es?-

-Es un Cupimon. Es muy raro verlos por aquí.- explicó Kotemon.

- Quizás debamos hacercarnos a ver qué le ocurre. Parece deprimido.-

Se acercaron al pequeño digimon blanco, el cual, trató de evitarlos con la mirada.

-Hola.- le saludó amablemente Alex, intrigado por aquel enigmático digimon. Cupimon no contestó.- Yo soy Alex, y éste es Kotemon.- Kotemon le saludó.

El ángel no dio respuesta alguna.

Entonces Cupimon aló el vuelo y, ocultándose entre la multitud, desapareció.

-¿Y ha éste qué le pasa?- preguntó Kotemon, en alto.

-No tengo ni idea. Quizás le ocurre algún problema importante. Deberíamos ayudarle.-

Y sin que Kotemon tuviera tiempo para replicar, se introdujo él también entre la multitud, en busca del pequeño ángel.

-No entiendo por qué estamos haciendo esto.- murmuró Kotemon, mientras seguía a su compañero. –Seguro que sólo es otro angelucho maleducado, como esos Puttimon.-

Sin embargo, Alex no llegó a oir dicho comentario. Acababa de localizar a Cupimon, en los alrededores del coliseo…

Alex se acercó sigilosamente al ángel, que revoloteaba de un lado a otro, sin rumbo aparente. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le dio un golpecito en la espalda, para hacer que se girase.

Tornó Cupimon, sin mucho interés, y miró fijamente, con sus ojillos tristes al joven tamer. Esperó a que éste dijera algo, inmóvil, imperturbable.

-Siento molestar otra vez.-se excusó el humano.-Pero he de admitir que has llamado terriblemente mi atención; y que un oscuro presentimiento en mí, me dice que algo malo te ocurre. ¿Es eso cierto?-

En lo que Alejandro hablaba, su compañero se personó a su lado.

-Ya estoy aquí.-dijo, anunciando su llegada.-¿Averiguaste que le ocurre a éste?-preguntó, pese al no estar muy interesado en la respuesta. Señaló, con su espada de kendo a Cupimon. El digimon se molestó, y se dispuso a alzar el vuelo, y darles esquinazo.

-Espera, detente.-gritó Alejandro, para tratar de evitar su marcha. No entendía por qué estaba tan sumamente interesado en aquel enigmático, pero sentía alguna conexión con él, y que, de alguna forma, se parecían en algo. Quizás eran sólo imaginaciones suyas, pero era lo que sentía, e iba a seguir su corazonada, hasta lograr un buen resultado.

Cupimon se detuvo frente a Alex, revoloteando alrededor de su cara, curioso a la par que incómodo. Ambos observaron, con cierta alegría cómo Kotemon se marchaba a saludar a alguien: había entrado en escena Floramon.

El dragón morado, en cuanto la hubo divisado, no dudó ni un instante en acercarse a ella. Pese a que su encuentro aquel día fue breve y fugaz, incluso podría clasificarse como insignificante; aquel era el día de los enamorados, y no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad cómo aquella.

-Buenos días Floramon. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?-la saludó efusivamente.

-Por supuesto. Tú y tu tamer buscabais la gorra de un Bearmon, ¿no?-

-En Efecto. Tu información nos fue de gran ayuda, y no tuve oportunidad de agradecertelo como Yggrasil manda.-

Cupimon observaba, junto a Alex, sorprendido, cómo Kotemon flirteaba con la recién llegada. Miró a Alex, esperando en él una expresión de asombro, que no llegó a encontrar. El humano ya había visto a Kotemon en acción el otro día, y era sorprendente ni revelador, que quisiera dar un paso más adelante y conquistar a la incauta Floramon.

-Creo que Floramon no sabe en qué jardín se está metiendo...-comentó Alex, tratando de entablar conversación con Cupimon.

El ángel, más relajado, soltó una leve risilla ante el comentario, más no dijo ninguna palabra más.

-Yo jamás entenderé este tipo de cosas, ¿sabes?-prosiguió Alex con su monólogo. El joven se había sentado en un banco, desde el cual se podía observar desde un primer plano la odisea amorosa que había embarcado su compañero. Cupimon, ahora algo más confiado, aunque todavía receloso, escuchaba atentamente el circunloquio del humano, sin apartar ni por un instante la vista de la cómica pareja.

-A mí el día de San Valentín siempre me ha parecido una fiesta un poco comercial; en la que sólo se gasta dinero, y en la que no ocurre nada especial.-prosiguió Alex, tratando de ganarse la confianza del ángel con su sinceridad. Sin embargo, Cupimon frunció el ceño levemente, y entrecerró los ojos, como si quisiera refutar aquella afirmación. -Además, ¿por qué vas a querer a tu pareja más en este día? Lo importante es quererla todos los días, ¿no?- Cupimon asintió con la cabeza, y sus ojos verde esmeralda tomaron un brillo intenso. Parecía que le gustaba hablar del amor.

-Me alegra saber que mi ayuda os fue útil.-contestó Floramon, ruborizada.-Aunque tampoco hice nada importante.-dijo ella, modestamente.

-Tengo que estar en desacuerdo con eso, Floramon. Tu gran actuación nos dio la clave para realizar nuestro trabajo correctamente. respondió Kotemon, negando con la cabeza. Dio un paso a adelante, posicionándose algo más cerca de Floramon, aunque tratando de no incomodarla.

Cupimon, con una sonrisa pícara, decidió alzar de nuevo el vuelo, y acercarse lentamente a los dos jóvenes digimons, para escuchar mejor la conversación.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera!-gritó Alex, exigiendo que Cupimon volviera con él. El digimon se giró, y le miró de reojo, mas no se detuvo.

Alejandro salió tras él, evitando estropearle el momento romántico a Kotemon. Si Cupimon hacia algo malo, y fastidiaba al dragón morado, sin duda, Kotemon descargaría toda su ira sobre el bebé. Por ello Alex debía evitarlo costara lo que costase.

Fue entonces cuando Floramon se percató de la presencia del humano.

-¡Ah, eres tú!- exclamó Floramon al verle persiguiendo al bebé digimon. A Alejandro no le quedó más remedio que ceder, y acercarse junto con Cupimon a dónde se encontraba la pareja. -Kotemon, ¿éste es tu tamer, no?-

-En efecto. Floramon, te presento oficialmente a mi tamer, Alejandro.-dijo Kotemon para presentarles.

-Encantado.- contestó ALex, luciendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Y quién es ese pequeñín que se esconde detrás de Alex?- preguntó Floramon, interesada. Cupimon asomó levemente la cabeza, y luego volvió a ocultarse tras la espalda de Alex, incomodado por la presencia de Floramon.

-Es un Cupimon que nos hemos encontrado.- explicó Alex brevemente.

-Los Cupimon son muy raros y difíciles de encontrar. Dicen que también están relacionados con Venusmon, y con este evento.-

-¿Venusmon?- preguntó Alex, contrariado. No tenía ni idea de quién era.

-Es una diosa del Mundo Digital. Según dicen las malas lenguas, es la que manda esta horda de Puttimons para repartir "felicidad"en este día.- Floramon hizo énfasis en la palabra felicidad. No parecía muy contenta.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Floramon?- preguntó Kotemon, al ver la expresión triste y la mirada perdida que Floramon había adoptado. Una mirada como la que Cupimon presentaba cuando se habían encontrado con él.

-No es nada... Sólo que nunca ninguno de estos digimons me ha entregado su Angel's Dust... Dicen que puede conceder la felicidad...-

-A tí no te hace falta eso, Floramon.-dijo Kotemon, tratando de animarla.- Me tienes a mí.- hizo una breve pausa.-¿Qué te parece si tenemos una cita esta noche?

-Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba...-respondió ella, toda roja.

Entonces, Alex se temió lo peor. Por experiencia propia sabía que si tardaban mucho en responder era una mala señal.

Cupimon salió de su escondrijo y comenzó a revolotear alrededor de Floramon, hasta posicionarse detrás de ella, empujándola levemente con sus manitas hacia Kotemon.

-Y yo que había venido aquí a hacer unas compras... Acepto Kotemon, nos vemos aquí sobre las siete, si te parece bien.- respondio finalmente el digimon vegetal.

-A las siete me parece perfecto.- Los grandes ojos amarillos de Kotemon brillaban como nunca, y el dragón morado lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque ninguno de los presentes pudo apreciarlo debido a la máscara que el samurai portaba.

-Si me disculpáis, he de irme. He de terminar las compras que he venido a hacer.- Floramon se despidió de Alex y de Kotemon, e hizo ademán de marcharse. Entonces, Cupimon alzó de nuevo el vuelo; esta vez más alto que nunca, y soltó una lluvia de polvillo dorado antes de marcharse por dónde había venido.

-¡Es el Angel's Dust!- exclamó Floramon, emocionada.-Ahora si que nada puede irnos mal.- volvió a despedirse nuevamente.-Nos vemos a las siete, Kotemon. No te retrases.- Y finalmente se marchó.

-Parece que tienes una cita.-

-Eso parece.-

-Al final no te ha venido mal la intervención de Cupimon, ¿eh?-

-No, no me ha venido nada mal.-

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-Podemos dar un paseo. Aunque no muy largo, que luego tendré que ir a prepararme para mi cita.-

-Kotemon, todavía quedan horas para tu cita...-

Alex y Kotemon se echaron a reír, y sin saber que hacer, comenzaron a caminar de un lado a otro, observando como los Puttimon sobrevolaban la ciudad...

Los pequeños ángeles comenzaron a reunirse en un punto concreto. Una esbelta figura femenina, cubierta por un gabán blanco con capucha para evitar ser reconocida, esperaba apoyada en una esquina a que los Puttimons se percataran de su presencia.

Apenas tardaron en aparecer: el aura que la diosa emitía era muy intensa. Los cientos de Puttimon se arremolinaron en torno a la desconocida, la cual se quitó su capucha, dejando al descubierto su larga melena de tonalidad rubio aterciopelado, recogida en un inmenso moño con sobrias cintas de un tono blanco impoluto.

-Buenos días mis pequeños. ¿Qué tal lleváis vuestra tarea?- Los pequeños Puttimon se limitaron a asentir, emocionados. -¿Habéis esparcido mucho Angel's Dust por toda la ciudad? Espero que sí. Aunque también supongo que habéis hecho muchas trastadas, como siempre...- Los Puttimons volvieron a asentir, aún más emocionados si era posible. -Bueno, pues no os molesto más. Proseguid con la misión que os he encomendado.- Los Puttimon repitieron otro gesto afirmativo, y comenzaron a dispersarse de nuevo por toda la ciudad. Todos salvo uno.

-Estás aquí, cariño.- dijo la diosa, mirando a Cupimon. El pequeño ángel se acercó a la diosa y la abrazó. -¿Quieres que regresemos ya ha casa? Pero si aún no ha acabado el día de San Valentín. Mas Cupimon no quería irse. Sólo quería estar en los brazos de su madre, y experimentar el aquel amor por siempre, al menos hasta que encontrase a alguien tan especial como lo era Venusmon...

-Bueno, te puedes quedar conmigo tesoro. Parece que ya has repartido tu Angel's Dust y has cumplido tu cometido. Bien hecho amorcito: tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de tí.- a Venusmon se le empañaron los ojos al pensar en Marsmon; pero el pequeño Cupimon no se percató de ello. La venda que recubría los ojos de la diosa comenzó a humedecerse lentamente...

Escuchó pasos. Estaban cerca. No debían descubrirla allí, a pesar de que era un secreto a voces que ella era la organizadora del evento.

-Cariño, viene alguien. Será mejor que nos escondamos. Entonces se colocó de nuevo su capucha, y con Cupimon todavía en brazos, se perdió por las callejuelas de la Ciudad File.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Lo de Venusmon no venía especificado en el evento, pero me dio por ponerlo de todas formas. Pronto más y mejo (que estos son los comienzos y están bastante flojos). Nos leemos.<p> 


	5. Cap 5: Yusha Leomon

Buenoaquí otra quest D:

**Yusha Leomon**

La joven esperó detrás de un árbol, como si todo y todos le provocaran una sensación de pena o miedo; Alejandro llegó al reconocer a la joven por el hecho de que su compañera digimon, Biyomon, sostenía una canasta con comida y con el pico una carta. Kotemon fue el primero en acercarse a la pareja que se ocultaba entre la naturaleza.

— Denle esto de nuestra parte, por favor. — Pidió la digimon con un leve sonrojo surcando su

rostro, tal parecía que no únicamente la joven era penosa.

Alejandro tomó el sobre en la mano, y Kotemon cogió la canasta de comida. Les habían hecho llamar para enviar a Leomon, el salvador de aquellas dos jóvenes, una pequeña recompensa por la valentía mostrada al salvarlas en la Sabana Engranaje. Era dato conocido que estos digimon tenían un gran corazón, y que eran dados a prestar ayuda y luchar por los más desfavorecidos.

Alejandro, en caso de que les hubiera sucedido lo mismo a ellos, le hubiera gustado entregarselo a su salvador en mano, mas comprendía que la tamer estaba demasiado conmocionada por los sucesos que habían acontecido días antes en la sabana. Ello, sumada a la extrema timidez que la caracterizaba, impedían que reuniera el valor suficiente como para regresar allí y agradecérselo en persona al león.

-No os preocupéis.- dijo Kotemon, servicial. -Nosotros se lo entregaremos.-

-Gra-gracias...- dijo la tamer, tímidamente, saliendo momentáneamente del ensimismamiento que la embargaba.

-Una vez se lo hallamos entregado, regresaremos para informaros de que la quest ha sido cumplida de manera satisfactoria.- añadió Alejandro. Sus ojos no podían alejarse de la tamer. Su pelo castaño y suelto, le recorría gran parte de la cara, tratando de tapar dos ojos, que huidizos, evitaban el mero contacto visual. Pese a la aparente calma que lucía su semblante melancólico y triste, era obvio que estaba aún alterada. Algo muy grave debía de haberlas ocurrido en la sabana para que Leomon tuviera que haberlas rescatad. Ellos también deberían tener cuidado.

Biyomon asintió con la cabeza, y se despidió agitando una de sus alas en lo que el tamer y su compañero se marchaban. Su tamer contempló, distraída como se marchaban. Ella no volvería a aquella sabana jamás.

Emprendieron la travesía,. la cual no sería muy larga si atajaban por el Monte Miharashi. Kotemon calculaba que en tres cuartos de hora, caminando despacio, llegarían a su destino. Sin embargo, era dato conocido que los cálculos de Kotemon no solían ser muy acertados, así que el humano estimo que llegarían en algo más de una hora, también teniendo en cuenta una marcha lenta y pausada.

Finalmente, pusieron pie en el suelo de la sabana al cabo de una hora y cuarto: bastante más cercano al cálculo del tamer que al del digimon. Kotemon, en su defensa, alegó que se habían entretenido demasiado en el Monte Miharashi, y que por ello sus cálculos no habían sido precisos. No obstante, Kotemon denominaba el "entretenerse" a "perderse y no saber por dónde continuar". Lo cierto era que habían tenido que preguntar a unos Mushroomon dónde se hallaba el "camino Miharashi", aquel sinuoso sendero utilizado para bajar del monte a la Sabana.

El paisaje que ahora los envolvía era bastante parecido al de una sabana del Mundo Real: un amplio y vasto paraje de hierba alta, salpicado con escasos y no muy altos árboles, en cuya sombra descansaban los pocos digimon que se dejaban ver.

-Aquí viven sobre todo digimon tipo animal.- explicó Kotemon. ël ya había estado un par de veces en aquel lugar, mar para Alejandro era su primera visita.

-¿Como Leomon, no?-

-Efectivamente. Aunque evolucionar a un justiciero como él es difícil, así que no creo que haya muchos Leomon.-

Alejandro hizo un gesto afirmativo. Poco a poco iba entendiendo cómo funciona el Mundo Digital y los aspectos básicos sobre los diferentes digimon. Las explicaciones de Kotemon eran sencillas, y, aunque pocas y breves, le permitían ir ampliando sus conocimientos día a día.

-Pongámonos a buscarle entonces. Si dices que no hay muchos, no creo que sea complicado percatarse de su presencia.-

Comenzaron a caminar por la sabana, sin saber muy bien por donde buscar. Se encontraban bastante desorientados en aquel lugar. El sol brillaba con fuerza, y, acostumbrados a temperaturas algo menos elevadas, decidieron parar momentáneamente y refugiarse bajo la sombra de uno de los pocos árboles que había por allí cerca.

También allí, bajo la sombra de un árbol, se encontraba un Gazimon,que había estado vigilando a los pobres incautos desde que se percató de cómo iban dando tumbos por la sabana.

-Buenos días.- saludó Kotemon, educadamente al digimon. No guardaba muy buen recuerdo de los de su especie. Habían atacado el puente, y habían servido también al segundo Ogremon que intentó alzarse con el poder después de la caída del primero. -¿Podemos compartir la sombra contigo?-

-Por supuesto.- respondió el digimon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Eran una presa fácil, y la canasta de comida que llevaban seguro que estaría deliciosa...

Los jóvenes se recostaron bajo el árbol, al lado de Gazimon.

-Por cierto, estamos buscando a un Leomon. ¿No sabrás dónde encontrarlo?- preguntó Alex. Pese al calor, no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo.

El Gazimon tragó saliva. La vez que había intentado asaltar a la joven y a su Biyomon, un Leomon lo había detenido, matando a su compañero.

-No, lo cierto es que hace mucho que no veo ninguno.- mintió. Entonces supo que debía actuar rápido. Antes de que Leomon apareciese de pronto como la última vez...

-Sin embargo... Al noreste, hay una zona en la que se rumorea que habitan unos cuantos...- añadió rápidamente el digimon.

-¿Nos harías el favor de llevarnos hasta allí, si no es mucha molestia?- pidió Alejandro educadamente.

-Sin ningún problema.- respondió Gazimon, incorporándose. Se sacudió un poco el polvo de los hombros en lo que el resto se levantaba. -Seguidme.- dijo, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

El paso que Gazimon les marcaba era rápido y vivaz. El digimon tenía prisa por llevarles a un territorio prácticamente abandonado y conocido para él. Allí ningún héroe entrometido se entrometería en sus asuntos... El tamer y su digimon avanzaban tal y como Gazimon exigía, y, aunque cansados, deseaban fervientemente encontrar a Leomon y abandonar la sabana lo antes posible.

Kotemon seguía desconfiando de las intenciones del habitante de la sabana. Pese a que se había mostrado gentil y agradable con ellos, guardaba un semblante frío, oscuro, que no le gustaba nada. Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna prueba de que guardara malas intenciones, y seguramente, sus acusaciones serían infundadas, y, por tanto, insostenibles.

Una vez hubieron avanzado un buen trecho, y se encontraban justo en el punto que Gazimon quería, en medio de la nada, el digimon se detuvo.

-Sólo tenéis que seguir unos cuantos metros más para allá y cuando veáis un árbol grande habréis llegado.- les indicó. -Yo he ya de irme. Debo regresar antes de que anochezca.-

-Entendido.- Alejandro hizo un gesto afirmativo. -Muchísimas gracias.-

Ambos se despidieron de Gazimon, y Kotemon pensó entonces que, al final, no era un mal digimon. Mas cuando oyó unos pasos acelerados detrás suyo, y contempló como Gazimon lanzaba su Aliento Paralizante, se dio cuenta de que finalmente, su corazonada había sido cierta. Les había tendido una trampa.

El ataque impactó en las piernas de Alejandro, las cuales se entumecieron y quedaron completamente inmóviles, inservibles. El tamer sabía que el efecto era solo temporal, tal y como había comprobado en la batalla del puente, pero aún así sabía que aquello no era nada bueno. Al final sí que era peligrosa la sabana engranaje.

Kotemon desenvainó su espada, y, envolviéndola en llamas, apuntó con ella a Gazimon.

-Si me dais la canasta prometo no haceros daño.- dijo, sin miedo a la espada del samurai.

Kotemon negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, pues habrá que hacerlo por las malas...-

Gazimon levantó la zarpa, e intentó asestar un arañazo a Alejadro, pero Kotemon se interpuso en su camino, bloqueando el golpe con su arma. Gazimon apartó la zarpa rápidamente. Se había quemado levemente del roce con las llamas.

-Con que esas tenemos...- dijo, molesto. Le había sido mucho más fácil derrotar a aquel Biyomon.

Kotemon se mantuvo impasible, y asestó un sablazo, que Gazimon esquivó por los pelos.

-Deteneos.- dijo una figura a sus espaldas. No era un mandato, o una exclamación, sino más bien un ruego, o una petición formal.

Giraron sus cabezas para contemplar al recién llegado. Era de gran estatura, algo más alto que Alejandro, y se encontraba con los brazos cruzados. Llevaba el torso, musculado, al descubierto, y unos pantalones negros y ceñidos le tapaban las piernas. Si hubiera habido viento, su larga melena de león estaría ondeando en aquel fugaz instante.

-Oh no. Tú otra vez no.- dijo horrorizado mientras miraba, con los ojos abiertos como platos a la figura que le había derrotado la vez anterior. Entonces, salió atropelladamente corriendo, huyendo lejos de allí. No le merecía la pena correr el riesgo de ser derrotado nuevamente por el justiciero.

Una vez el Gazimon se hubo marchado, Leomon comenzó a caminar en dirección, aparentemente, a ninguna parte. Alejandro estiró las piernas y trató de desentumecerlas. Ya casi se había pasado el efecto del ataque de Gazimon, pero seguía notando los músculos rígidos y le costaba moverse.

-Leomon, espera.- gritó el humano mientras daba los primeros pasos.

El león no hizo ademán de detenerse. No le gustaba entablar conversaciones con el resto de tamers. Le gustaba ayudarles, pero nada más.

Al ver que no se detenía, los dos jóvenes fueron corriendo hasta dónde se encontraba y comenzaron a caminar a su lado.

-Lo primero, muchas gracias por habernos salvado.- dijo Alejandro. En realidad, el león sólo había espantado a Gazimon, y con ello solo demostraba que guardaba un gran poder.

-Nos envían una tamer y un digimon al que ayudaste hace un par de días.- comenzó a explicar Kotemon. -te envían esta carta de agradecimiento y una canasta de comida.-

El león rodó los ojos y colocó la vista en la canasta de comida. Lo cierto era que no probaba una buena comida desde hacía bastante tiempo... Mas no le gustaba aceptar regalos de desconocidos.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarla.- dijo en un tímido susurro. Tampoco lo gustaba negar cosas a la gente, a menos que fuera completamente necesario...

-¡Oh, venga!- exclamó Alejandro. -Un héroe como tú se merece esta recompensa y muchas otras. Incluso nosotros también deberíamos darte alguna.-

Leomon le sonrió, mas no hizo intención de coger los presentes que le traían.

-Además hemos venido desde muy lejos.- continuó Kotemon con la argumentación. -Y la tamer y su digimon se sentiran muy decepcionadas si regresamos con la canasta y la carta.-

-Seguro que tienes curiosidad por saber lo que pone.- añadió Alejandro. Leomon soltó una risilla tonta. Sonrió aun más, y los miró de reojo.

-Bueno, está bien.- estiró ambos brazos para coger ambos regalos. Los tomó.

-Así me gusta.- dijo Kotemon, satisfecho. -Ahora Leomon, si no te importa... ¿Podrías llevarnos a la salida de la sabana? Debemos informar de que te hemos entregado todo correctamente.-

-Por aquí.- dijo, mientras cambiaba de rumbo.

Al final el tímido Leomon había obtenido su recompensa y los muchachos habían cumplido su quest exitosamente, escapando, más o menos ilesos, de los peligros de la sabana.


	6. Cap 6: Second Coming of the Ogre

Más aventuras de Alejandro y Kotemon, esta vez una quest C, después de un largo evento de la defensa del puente (el cual lamentablemente, no subiré por implicar a demasiados usuarios, y narrativas en primera y segunda persona) Esta fue la siguiente quest que realice, con otro usuario (Wally West es su nick actual) que es quien maneja a James. Espero que les guste.

**Quest C: Second Coming of the Ogre [Alejandro Akiyama & James Denway]**

Después del Denominado "Incidente Ogre", en el que un Ogremon y su ejercito realizó un ataque a Ciudad File…

* * *

><p>- ¿Estás segura de eso? - Preguntó un joven, claramente preocupado.<p>

El ambiente en la Central de Tamers era tenso. Un pequeño grupo de Tamers estaba reunido alrededor de una chica de unos catorce años, con una expresión temerosa.

- Eso fue lo que oí - Afirmó la chica - Hay un nuevo Ogremon planeando tomar control de los bandidos y continuar lo que el primero no terminó.

Algunos del grupo maldijeron por lo bajo, otros apretaron los puños. Las memorias de la noche del Incidente de Ogremon aún eran recientes en la mente de todos.

- Tenemos que evitar que haya pánico entre los ciudadanos - Dijo un joven de lentes y expresión serena - Registremos esto como una Quest, alguien se encargará antes que pase algo.

* * *

><p>En cuanto Kotemon se enteraron de que había una quest de rango C peligrosísima, la cual sería un reto para cualquier tamer que la tomara; no dudó ni un segundo en pedir a Alex que por favor, la tomaran inmediatamente. En un principio, el joven sintió un profundo temor. Las quest D ya les costaban bastante, como para tomar una misión de rango superior. Además, la palabra peligrosísima le echaba para atrás. Él era perfectamente capaz de enfrentarse a los problemas del Mundo Humano, más aquel adjetivo empleado en el Mundo Digital adquiría una dimensión diferente.<p>

No obstante, había aceptado ir a la Central de Tamers para echarla un vistazo. En cuanto llegaron, un tamer con unas grandes y presuntuosas gafas les recibió.

-Buenos días.- saludó cordialmente el humano. Los recién llegados le devolvieron el saludo.

-Nos gustaría que nos explicaseis en que consiste esa quest nueva de la que todos estáis hablando.- reclamó Kotemon la información, realmente ansioso, aunque preocupado por la posible respuesta negativa de Alejandro.

-Muy bien. Ahora mismo os cuento.- dijo el tamer, colocándose las gafas. -¿Acaso estáis interesados en tomarla?-

-Quizá.- se limitó a responder Alejandro. -Dependiendo de lo difícil que sea.- matizó el joven.

-Pues la misión consiste en viajar al Gran Cañón, y comprobar si los rumores sobre el nuevo Ogremon son ciertos.- les explicó brevemente a los recién llegados.

-¿Qué rumores?- preguntó Alex, confundido.

-Se dice que un Goblimon de la zona ha evolucionado y que planea volver a tomar el control de la banda criminal.-

-¡Debemos impedirlo a toda costa!- exclamó entonces el tamer, ahora consciente de que su obligación como tamer era tomar esa quest y acabar con los bandidos. Ya había contemplado con sus propios ojos os destrozos que los criminales habían causado en la zona residencial que habían ayudado a restaurar hace apenas unos días. Además, toda le carcomía su mala intervención en la defensa del tren: no habían podido evitar que aquel Minotarumon los reduciese a cenizas... Tendrían que pasar por encima de su cadáver para lograr su cometido.

-Por supuesto que sí.- respondió Kotemon, adelantándose a su tamer.

-Pues quest asignada...-

-Esperad un momento.- gritó alguien desde la entrada. Su voz les era familiar. -Nosotros también queremos tomarla.-

Quienes se encontraban ya allí se giraron para contemplar a los que les habían interrumpido. Ante ellos se encontraban James Denway, y su digimon, Dorumon.

Kotemon no pudo evitar sonreír al ver de quien se trataba: recordaba al competitivo y eficiente Dorumon. Ambos habían participado también en la defensa del puente.

-¿También están interesados en tomar esta misión?- preguntó el tamer, ajustándose las lentes.

-Efectivamente.- contestó Dorumon, seguro. -Acabamos de alcanzar el rango Medium y deseamos estrenarlo con esta quest.-

Alejandro entreabrió la boca, sorprendido. Tenían un rango más que ellos. Debían de haber completado ya las diez quest reglamentarias y haber superado la prueba de ascenso. Ellos apenas llevaban siete: ocho si completaban esta satisfactoriamente.

-Un tamer Medium seguro que es mejor para llevar a cabo dicha complicada tarea...- sugirió el tamer de gafas.

-Quizás podríamos tomarla juntos.- propuso Kotemon rápidamente. No estaba dispuesto a quedarse sin esa quest. Había estado entrenando muy duro su resistencia, y, bajo su punto de vista, se merecía un desafío como aquel para comprobar si el entrenamiento había dado sus frutos.

-Por mí esta bien.- contestó James, pasivo.

-A mí también me gusta la idea.- A Dorumon se le venían varios pensamientos a la cabeza. Recordaba que Kotemon era extremadamente rápido y con un poder elemental increíble, más incapaz para la defensa. Por su parte, el dragón había mejorado considerablemente desde la última batalla en el puente. El samurai podría ser un buen compañero con el que combatir; o con el que medir fuerzas si era necesario.

-Pues si todos estamos de acuerdo... ¿A qué estamos esperando?- preguntó Alejandro. -Pongámonos en camino hacía el Gran Cañón.-

-Muy bien. La misión es vuestra. Os deseo mucha suerte.-

Entonces los dos tamers con sus respectivos digimon, abandonaron la Central de Tamers, y se dirigieron al lugar dónde debían detener a los malvados. No tenían ni idea de a lo que se enfrentaban...

El cuarteto abandonó File City en dirección al Gran Cañón para dar con aquel recientemente evolucionado Ogremon. Tanto los dos Tamer como sus compañeros digitales recordaban bien la reciente invasión y los problemas que había causado Ogremon. Es más, el americano ya había detenido anteriormente a un tercer miembro de aquella especie, por lo que empezaba a pensar que tenían escrito en el código digital la obligación de ser violentos y molestos.

Mientras que los humanos viajaban en silencio, los digimon charlaban animadamente, poniéndose al día de sus misiones y aventuras hasta el momento. El dinosaurio purpúreo era el que más ufano estaba, fardando no sólo de que su Tamer había sido ascendido de rango, sino que él mismo había conseguido desbloquear su digievolución a Adult, aunque no cedió a las peticiones de Kotemon y no realizó la evolución.

- ¿Cuánto calculas que tardaremos? –Alejandro hizo un intento de romper el hielo e iniciar una conversación. No es que James fuese antisocial ni nada, pero dado que siempre se mantenía en silencio a veces daba escalofríos.

- A buen ritmo deberíamos llegar en menos de una hora –respondió el artemarcialista, haciendo un cálculo mental basado en anteriores viajes.- No obstante, sería mejor desviarnos un poco hacia el norte y acercarnos al Cementerio Overdell.

- Supongo que por Centarumon –el comentario de Alex hizo que su interlocutor asintiese con la cabeza.- Entonces mejor darnos prisa, cuanto antes lleguemos antes podremos derrotar a ese Ogremon.

El equipo no tardó en atravesar el DigiPuente. No pudieron evitar detenerse un momento a contemplar el lugar que habían defendido a capa y espada contra los invasores y como al final uno de ellos había conseguido pasar, un Minotarumon que ninguno se había esperado ver. Al menos todo había acabado bien, y ahora tenían la oportunidad de evitar que volviese a suceder antes siquiera de empezar.

Paso a paso, atravesaron dicho puente y bordearon la Selva Tropical, acercándose todo lo que pudieron al Cementerio Overdell. No sólo así evitaban entrar dentro de la zona que Centarumon consideraba suya, sino que no había riesgo de ser atacados por los habitantes del camposanto. Eran bastante amables, y la mayoría dormían plácidamente durante el día.

- Allí está –Kotemon señaló al Gran Cañón con su espada.

- Debemos tener cuidado, seguro que nos están esperando –dedujo el Denway, acertadamente seguro.- Intentemos movernos en silencio y por zonas amplias donde una emboscada no nos pueda dejar varados.

El resto asintió, habiendo nombrado de forma no oficial al karateka como estratega del equipo, así que empezaron a avanzar. Dorumon, con su fino olfato, avanzaba el primero, buscando cualquier rastro de presencia enemiga. Los humanos le seguían, con el veloz Kotemon cubriendo la retaguardia. Sentían presencias en todas partes, pero no sufrieron inicialmente ningún asalto. ¿Qué estaría planeando aquel nuevo Ogremon?

La zona parecía estar en completa calma. El aquella zona árida y desértica constituía la mayor parte del territorio de la Isla File, y estaba habitado por digimon salvajes, que atacaban a cualquier tamer que osara adentrarse en sus dominios. Algo similar a lo que Centarumon hacía en su territorio. Era dato conocido para los dos tamers y sus digimon, y sabían que en cualquier momento podían ser atacados, así que debían permanecer en guardia.

-No creo que haga falta subir al nivel superior: allí sólo hay un gran nido.- comentó James.

-Cierto, cierto.- respondió Alejandro. Si por el fuera, revisaría todos los rincones hasta dar con el bandido, mas era cierto que en aquella zona era improbable que estuviera. -Aunque en caso de que no se encuentren ni en el primer ni en el segundo nivel, nos tocará subir igualmente.-

-Aunque es buena idea dejarlo para el final.- añadió Kotemon, introduciéndose en la conversación.

-Por cierto, he oído que Hououmon ha sido avistado por esta zona.- comentó Dorumon. -Los reporteros del Weekly Tengu News estaban como locos por la noticia.-

Entonces Alejandro no pudo evitar acordarse de la pobre Alessa Bellini. La reportera no había tenido suerte cuando les mandó a buscar noticias por el Cabo Colea, y se había deprimido enormemente. Esperaba que encontrara una buena noticia como aquella algún día.

Siguieron avanzando, con Dorumon a la cabeza. Había detectado el rastro de un par de digimon, pero no estaba seguro de qué especie eran. Sólo se limitaba a ir guiando a sus acompañantes hacia ellos. No se encontraban muy lejos. Lo cierto era que apenas a un palmo. Al cabo de unos pasos, divisaron dos figuras, apoyadas en una roca. Deberían acercarse para saber de quien se trataban.

Desde su posición, los dos Goblimon que descansaban antes de la reunión que iba a acontecer, también observaron como cuatro desconocidos se acercaban a ellos. Y no eran de los suyos. Eso era mala señal.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-No lo sé.- respondió el otro. -Quizás acabar con ellos. Antes de que interfieran en nuestros planes.-

El Goblimon hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, complacido. Siempre estaba dispuesto a machacar un par de cráneos, y en el intento de invasión de ciudad file se había quedado con ganas de un buen combate. Pero la muerte de Ogremon lo había estropeado todo. Menos mal que ahora tenían un nuevo líder... pensaba el matón.

Comenzaron a correr hacia ellos, con sus grandes mazos en alto. No tardaron en ponerse a la altura de los intrusos. Muchos Goblimon habían atacado el puente, así que tanto Kotemon como Dorumon conocían las técnicas de combate que estos solían usar. No tenía que ser muy difícil vencerles y sonsacarles algo de información.

Sin embargo, los Goblimon, no pensaron en un principio en enfrentarse limpiamente contra sus adversarios, sino que trataron de atacar a los indefensos tamers.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Kotemon, apartando a Alejandro para que pudiera esquivar el primer mazazo. James, por su parte, esquivó el sablazo que el segundo Goblimon trató de propiciarle con un ágil movimiento digno de un buen karateca. La lucha había comenzado, y no parecía que fuera a ser muy limpia...

Estaba claro que no eran bienvenidos. El primer ataque de los Goblimon fue evitado por los humanos, lo cual dio pie al veloz contraataque de sus compañeros digitales. Kotemon se lanzó a toda velocidad, iniciando una dura batalla contra uno de los seres verdes con intensidad, mientras que Dorumon, cual bala de cañon morada, placaba al que había intentado herir a su amigo y lo incrustaba contra una roca. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, recibió el impacto de un aluvión de Metal Cannons que lo dejaron inconsciente, momento que fue aprovechado por el dinosaurio morado para concentrarse en el restante bandido.

Kotemon lo llevaba bastante bien contra su rival. Aunque este era más fuerte físicamente, no podía compararse con la velocidad y agilidad del pequeño espadachín digital. No le hubiese sido difícil acabar con el Goblimon, pero James tenía un plan mejor. Con un gesto, ordenó a su compañero placarlo igualmente para inmovilizarle. Cuando Alejandro y Kotemon le miraron, el americano les indicó que estuviesen tranquilos, que todo estaba pensado.

- Bien –Goblimon observó furioso y adolorido al humano castaño, que se había arrodillado delante de él para estar a su altura.- Tenemos preguntas que vas a responder si no quieres tener problemas.

- Bah –el verdoso humanoide miró hacia otro lado.- ¿Crees que me asustas? Pronto volveremos a atacar ese pueblucho de traidores y…

- Silencio –Dorumon golpeó con sus garras la roca contra la que se apoyaba el interrogado, muy cerca de su cabeza.

- Deberías limitarte a responder las preguntas que se te hacen, sería lo mejor –astutamente, Alejandro se había posicionado como "poli bueno" en aquel interrogatorio.- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres arriesgarte por un posible asalto que tal vez nunca llegue? Si mueres tu digitama acabaría en File City y serías uno de esos digimon "traidores".

Ambos Tamer se emplearon a fondo, James recurriendo a amenazas y Alejandro a promesas, hasta que al final el Goblimon cantó. Al parecer todos los Goblimon, Gotsumon e incluso Gazimon de aquella zona habían recibido una invitación a nombre de un nuevo Ogremon. Al parecer, después de la detención del primero durante un robo de digihuevos y de la muerte del segundo en el asalto a File, aquel ogro recién digievolucionado se había propuesto tomar el control de toda la banda de bandidos cuanto antes.

La reunión, curiosamente, iba a realizarse en la cima del Gran Cañón. Era un lugar poco usual, ya que la base de los bandidos y las consiguientes pequeñas bases que usaban las subraíces del grupo se encontraban en la zona inferior. Eso hizo pensar al americano, ya que no era para nada normal. O el nuevo Ogremon prefería un lugar más imponente o simplemente había cometido un error debido a su arrogancia (un rasgo común entre los digimon que habían evolucionado recientemente).

- ¿Qué haremos entonces? –Alejandro estaba algo nervioso. Si todos los bandidos del cañón se reunían no podrían acabar con Ogremon, ni siquiera acercarse a él.

- Sólo se me ocurre una cosa –los ojos del americano se centraron en la parte más alta del lugar.- Si ese Goblimon no ha mentido y la reunión será al anochecer, tendremos que llegar antes y convencer a Ogremon por las buenas o por las malas.

- Yo estoy a favor –como siempre, Dorumon no solo estaba dispuesto a lo que su Tamer ordenase, sino que poder enfrentarse cara a cara con un digimon poderoso como Ogremon hacía que le hirviese la sangre.- Probará el poder de mi forma Death-X.

- Bueno, supongo que no queda otra –sonrió el otro humano.- Vamos allá, puede que no seamos Medium, pero Kotemon y yo estaremos a vuestro lado.

- No podríamos hacer esto sin vosotros –sonrió el dinosaurio morado, palabras que fueron asentidas por James.- En equipo todos somos mas fuertes.

Unidos y en piña, el cuarteto se dirigió al ascensor y se dirigió a la cima. Todo dependía de ellos. Si fallaban, File se encontraría de nuevo bajo asedio, y no sabían si sobrevivirían tan bien como la última vez.

Se montaron en el ascensor, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron al último y más alto nivel. Alejandro seguía sin comprender pro qué aquel Ogremon había decidido convocar la reunión en aquel lugar, pero cuando contempló el panorama, se sorprendió al ver cómo el nuevo líder de los bandidos parecía tenerlo todo controlado.

Apenas había un par de Birdramon que se habían quedado defendiendo los huevos del gran nido, pero el Ogremon y los tres Gazimon que lo acompañaban, debían haber expulsado, al menos momentáneamente al resto de aves de la zona.

En un principio, ninguno de los bandidos se percataron de su presencia. Se encontraban de espaldas a ellos, contemplando el horizonte, esperando a que llegara la hora de la triunfal reunión. El recién evolucionado Goblimon daba unas cuantas órdenes a sus compinches y estos se limitaban a asentir, complacidos. Hacía bien en asumir el puesto como líder de la banda.

-Aprovechemos ahora que están distraídos, y ataquemos.- propuso James. El resto estuvo de acuerdo. Sus enemigos contaban con ventaja numérica, pero ellos tenían el factor sorpresa de su parte.

Avanzaron sigilosamente hasta situarse a un palmo de los villanos. Uno de los Birdramon que descansaba en el nido, asustado por presencia de los recién llegados, alzó el vuelo apresuradamente, alterando a Ogremon y sus secuaces, quienes se giraron.

-Vaya, vaya... Tamers...- dijo Ogremon, sorprendido. Agitó su hueso de un lado a otro, con un movimiento oscilante ciertamente hipnótico. Estaba algo nervioso. -¿Tan pronto se han enterado de mi existencia?-

Alejandro le respondió con un gesto afirmativo, decidido. Nunca había visto a un Ogremon en persona, y sus portentosos músculos verdes, a lo "Increíble Hulk", realmente imponían. Más era valiente y no iba a achantarse.

-Bueno, supongo entonces que vendréis a detenerme.- respondió el ogro. -Pues no os lo permitiré.- negó con la cabeza. -Chicos: ¡Atacad!- ordenó a los Gazimon que le acompañaban, los cuales se movieron rápido, y rodearon al grupo encargado de aquella complicada misión: una nueva batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

Los Gazimon se dispusieron a lanzar su aliento paralizante sobre sus adversarios, pero conociéndose ya aquel viejo truco que emplearon en la batalla del puente, Dorumon reaccionó rápido lanzándo una de sus bolas de cañón contra un Gazimon. Kotemon, mientras tanto, con su espada envuelta en llamas, asestó un sablazo que hizo retroceder al resto de rivales, impidiendo, al menos momentáneamente, que lanzaran aquel peligroso ataque.

-Seguro que tenemos que derrotar primero a los esbirros para luego encargarnos del jefe.- le comentó Alejandro a James.

-Pues que no se demore mucho esto.- respondió James, algo preocupado. -Ha sido notable el entrenamiento de Kotemon, pero no tardará mucho en cansarse.-

Era cierto. Kotemon todavía podía llevar un buen ritmo de combate, pero no podría seguir así si la batalla se prolongaba en exceso.

Esta vez, el espadachín electrificó su espada, y, esquivando el arañazo que Gazimon se disponía a asestarle, le golpeó en la tripa, lanzándole hacia dónde descansaba otro Birdramon. El bandido entonces quedó a merced del ave de fuego como una presa fácil, y de él nada más se supo. Ahora sólo quedaban dos.

Los dos Gazimon restantes dudaron de si continuar el combate. Aquel Ogremon no era como el anterior, que tenía la fidelidad inquebrantable de sus siervos. Estos dos no habían visto nada que les forzase a luchar a muerte por él, y menos después de ver como su compañero moría devorado por un Birdramon. Ni siquiera el hecho de que el gigante verde les estuviese ordenando a gritos que luchasen pudo hacerles cambiar de opinión.

- Lo siento, jefe, pero no nos vamos a arriesgar contra estos –dijo uno de ellos caminando lentamente hacia el ascensor.- Si consigues vencerles entonces confiaremos en ti para liderarnos, pero si ni siquiera pue…

No llegó a terminar la frase. La potente maza de Ogremon se batió sobre su cráneo, destrozando a la pobre liebre digital y convirtiéndolo en un digitama. Su compañero abrió los ojos aterrado y tragó saliva, sin atreverse ahora a desobedecer el mandato del nuevo señor de los bandidos.

Aquello era un problema, o así lo veían James y Alejandro. Si algo sabían era que el anterior ogro digital siempre había respetado a sus subordinados, y los gobernaba a base de lealtad y respeto. Este, en cambio, parecía dispuesto a conseguir que lo siguiesen a base de miedo y terror. Ello lo convertía en un ser impredecible y peligroso, alguien a quien no podrían convencer. Debía caer allí mismo, los abusones como él solo cambiaban de opinión si se usaba su misma arma.

- Alejandro, ¿crees que Kotemon podría vencer él solo al Gazimon restante?

- Si –el Tamer estaba seguro de que su compañero digital sería capaz de mantenerse en combate contra un solo enemigo, y más si era uno sin ganas de pelear.- ¿Qué estás planeando?

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de Ogremon –el americano estaba extrañamente serio, al igual que Dorumon.- Por lo que más queráis, no os interpongáis. Va a ser muy peligroso.

Alejandro no entendió por qué lo decía, pero optó por hacerle caso. Había oído antes mencionar algo de una evolución "Death-X", pero como nunca antes había oído ese término, no le había dado más vueltas. Decidido a darle más espacio a su compañero de aventuras, Kotemon retó a Gazimon a luchar algo más alejados, cosa que fue prontamente aceptada. Ni siquiera el bandido quería estar cerca de su aterrador líder en ese momento.

Con tranquilidad, Jim sacó su nuevo dispositivo y analizó con él a Ogremon. Según el holograma, era poderoso, pero sus stats no eran excesivamente altos, se notaba que su digievolución había sido reciente. Si eran rápidos, podrían hacerle daño suficiente como para que se rindiera y se olvidase de atacar File.

Con un giro de muñeca, el D-Arc de James apuntó a su compañero. Envuelto en un haz de luz, Dorumon digievolucionó, pero no en el dinosaurio purpúreo que se esperaba. En su lugar, Ogremon observó cómo una bestia salida de las más oscuras pesadillas de su código de ordenador surgía de la luz. Era Death-X-Dorugamon, una versión distorsionada y bestial de la línea original DORU, una máquina de matar. Lo que ahora mismo necesitaban.

- Por Yggdrasill… -Ogremon dio un paso atrás por inercia, debido al shock.- ¡Estás loco, humano, nadie puede controlar a un Death-X!

- ¿Controlar? Yo no controlo a Dorumon, nunca lo he hecho –respondió el americano cruzándose de brazos.- Somos compañeros, y él me obedece porque confía en mí. Y yo confío en él.

DexDorugamon giró la cabeza hacia el humano y aspiró el aire por su metálico morro. Durante un segundo, pareció que iba a atacar a su Tamer, pero sus ojos, que ya no reflejaban la inteligencia y pasión de su anterior forma, regresaron a Ogremon. ¿Acaso su ahora primitiva mente aún reconocía a su amigo? ¿O tal vez simplemente reconocía al ogro como un enemigo más peligroso y poderoso? Nadie podía saber lo que pasaba por su mente, pero el resultado estaba de parte de los humanos. Abriendo sus fauces, el Death-X lanzó un rugido metálico y se abalanzó sobre el nuevo líder de los bandidos.

No muy lejos de allí, Kotemon mantenía una dura batalla contra Gazimon, aunque casi no podía llamarse así. La liebre estaba luchando de forma errática, recordando las muertes de sus dos compañeros, mientras que Kotemon lanzaba estocadas a diestro y siniestro con la intención de acabar cuanto antes. Tan concentrados estaban que no se dieron cuenta de la cruenta batalla entre los dos Adult, que chocaban entre si y se lanzaban puñetazos y dentelladas sin cesar.

- ¡Vamos, Kotemon! –aunque Alejandro si había visto lo que sucedía, no quiso distraer a su compañero.- Eres más rápido, tienes que vencerle.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el pequeño luchador asintiera, momento que aprovechó Gazimon para atacar pensando que cogería por sorpresa a su rival. Craso error. La espada de madera bloqueó la zarpa de la liebre y se cargó de electricidad, clavándose en su pecho. La descarga paralizó a la criatura, y un segundo ataque elemental a su cabeza terminó de dejarle inconsciente.

- Se acabó todo.

Era cierto. Mientras los Child luchaban, Death-X-Dorugamon había conseguido someter a Ogremon, y lo mantenía en el suelo, con su brazo derecho entre los colmillos. La sangre corría por el suelo, tanto del verde coloso como de la bestia no muerta, pero estaba claro quién había vencido. El americano se encontraba junto a su compañero, que le obedecía, aunque de la misma manera que un lobo obedece a su domador, a regañadientes.

- Escúchanos atentamente, Ogremon –los ojos de James se cruzaron con los de Ogremon. En ellos pudo ver miedo, ira y vergüenza mezclados, pero sobre todo el miedo.- Ya has visto lo que podemos hacer, y ni siquiera somos los Tamer más poderosos que hay en File City. Somos del montón, para ser exactos.

- Lo que mi compañero quiere decir –de nuevo, Alejandro se acopló como "poli bueno", ya que antes les había funcionado- es que si volvéis a atacar, ahora que estamos preparados, no sobreviviríais. Ninguno, ni tus chicos, ni tú.

- Así que tú decides. O limitáis vuestros asaltos a vuestro territorio, o acabáis todos muertos.

-… muy bien… –no pudo hacer otra cosa, Ogremon se vio forzado a aceptar la derrota.- Vosotros ganáis. Tenéis mi palabra de que no atacaremos File.

Lo habían conseguido. Con Ogremon sabiendo lo que pasaría si se atrevía a asaltar la ciudad, podían estar tranquilos durante mucho tiempo, al menos por parte de los bandidos del Gran Cañón. Aprovechándose de que la digievolución de Dorumon aún se mantenía, la usaron para descender de la cima, aunque con cuidado y sin provocar demasiado al impredecible digimon. Una vez abajo, regresaron caminando a File City, contentos por haber logrado detener la invasión antes de que empezase. Se habían convertido en héroes.


End file.
